Te quiero Arthur
by UsxUkxFrance
Summary: Antonio, a young Spanish poet, comes to Paris to pursue his career writer. In a night club called the Moulin Rouge, Is a dancer named Arthur. The two start to fall for each other, but this story isn't a fairy tale.
1. Chapter 1

"There was a boy, a very strange enchanted boy. They say he wandered very far, very far. Over land and sea. A little shy and sad of eye but, very wise was he. And then one day, a magic day he passed my way. And while we spoke of many things et des rois. This he said to me. The greatest thing you'll ever learn,is just to love. And be loved in return"

[Antonio Narrating]

_The Moulin Rouge A nightclub. A dance hall and a burdel ruled over by Ivan Braginski. A kingdom of nighttime pleasures, where the rich and powerful came to play with the young and beautiful creatures if the inframundo. The most beautiful of all these was the man I loved. Arthur Kirkland. A cortesana,he sold his love to men. They called him 'The Sparkling Diamond', and he was the star of the Moulin Rouge. The English man I loved...is...dead. I first came to Paris one year ago. It was 1899, the summer of love. I knew nothing of the Moulin Rouge, Ivan Braginski, or Arthur. I had traveled from Spain to gather the beauty of this city. _

_On the hill near Paris was the village of Montmaarte. It was not as my father had said- _

"A village of sin!"

_But, the center of the creative world! Musicians, painters, writers. Si, I had come to live a penniless existence! I had come to write about truth,beauty, freedom, and that which I believed in above all things- Love._

"All ways this ridiculous obsession with love!" _My father used to say. But, there was only one problem. _

_I never been in love. Luckily right at that moment, an unconscious Prussian fell through my roof. _

The roof comes cashing down and Antonio let's out a loud yelp.

_He was quickly joined by a French man dressed as a nun._

Door slams open and there in the door way, was a blond French man with blue eyes.

"Comment voulez-vous faire?" Antonio is shocked looking back and forth at the Prussian and French man. "My name is Francis Bonnefoy." Francis worked his way to the knocked out Prussian.

All Antonio could let out was a "What?"

"I'm terribly sorry about all this. We were just upstairs rehearsing a play."

"What?"

_A play, something very modern called 'Spectaculaires, Spektakulär.' _

"And it's set in Switzerland!"

_Unfortunately, the unconscious Prussian suffered from a sickness called narcolepsy. _

"Perfectly fine one moment then suddenly" The Frenchman made snoring noises. "Unconscious the next. Just then three more people appeared from the hole in the ceiling.

"How is he." A man with violet eyes and brown hair said. Antonio blinked. How could all this be happening to him? "Oh wonderful the retarded Prussian is now unconscious. Therefore the scenario will not be finished in time to present it tomorrow!" Just then a buff German man said,

"He's right Francis I still have to finish the music." Francis had a smile on, fake or real who knows.

"Then, just find someone to read the part."

"Now where in heavens name are we going to find someone to read the role of the young sensitive Swiss poet, goat herder?" All eyes locked on to Antonio.

_Before I knew it, I was upstairs standing in for the sleeping Prussian. _

Wires zapped and a off tone Francis sung, "The hills animate with the euphonious symphonies of descent. Ha, Ha, ha" It sounded horrible.

"Oh halt! Halt! Halt! Halt,halt,halt." The group started to yell at the German man who was at the wires.

_There seemed artistic differences over Francis lyrics to Roderich songs. _

"I don't think a nun would say that about a hill." The Italian boy spook to the group. Antonio was sitting on the prop watching.

"What if he sings 'The Hills are vital intoning the descant' ?" The German suggested. Roderich face was a clear no. Soon the room became filled with the hill this, the hills that. Just then the Prussian woke up.

"The hills are not awesome enough to work with symphonies!" But, he just passed right back out. Once again the bickering began. Antonio tried to speak up but they ignored him. Antonio took a breath and sung out,

"The hills are alive with the sound of music." The room grew quite. The Prussian once again woke up.

"WHOA! THE HILLS ARE ALIVE WITH THE SOUND OF MUSIC!" He walked toward Antonio and smiled. "I LOVE IT!" The group praised Antonio for his wonderful idea. Expect Roderich.

"With songs they have sung for a thousand years" The crowed, expect Roderich, gasped in amazement. "Hey Roderich!" The Prussian glanced at the Austrian. "You two should write the play together."

_But..that was something Roderich did not want to here. _

"Lebewohl!" he yelled before slamming the door shut. Francis handed Antonio a drink.

"Here's to your first job in Paris."

"Have you ever written anything like this before?" The German said. Antonio shook his head.

"No"

"AhH, West, the boy has talent!" He placed his hand on Antonio back but missed and placed it on his butt. "I like him!" He noticed where his hand was when Antonio gasped. "Nothing funny, I just like his talent."

"See Ludwig! We can do this!" Francis smiled and patted his back.

"But, how will we impress Ivan?" Feliciano said turning his head.

_But, Francis had a plan, he was going to dress me up in his best suit and pass me off for a famous Spanish writer. Once Arthur heard my poetry she would be astounded, and Ivan would demanded that I write his plays! The only problem was I keep hearing my father voice inside my head. _

"No, I can't write the show for the Rouge." Antonio said hurrying to hide behind the mountain prop.

"Why not?" Francis yelled.

"I-I don't think I can do it!"

"Do you believe in beauty?" Francis asked.

"Si"

"Freedom" The Prussian asked.

"Si"

"Truth?" asked the German.

"Si!"

"Love" Asked the Italian.

"Love? Love. Above all things I believe in love. Love is like oxygen. Love is a many-splendored thing! Love lifts us where we belong! All we need is love." They smiled at Antonio strong bond with Love.

"See you can't fool us." Francis said.

"We can't be fooled!" The Prussian said and pulled him up.

"Let's drink to the new writer!" Everyone was happy and the Prussian kissed Antonio out of that happiness.

"I'm Gilbert!" He smiled at Antonio.

"An-Antonio."

_It was the prefect plan. And I would take my first glass of...absinthe. Never in my life have I had so much fun then I did when I was with my new amigos. We were off to the Moulin Rouge. _


	2. Chapter 2

_The Moulin Rouge was everything I thought it would be. They had the music, the drinks, and most of all Ivan Braginski and his infamous girls. They called them, his 'Diamond dogs.'_

The dogs gathered out from behind the curtain and sung, "Voulez-vous coucher. Avec moi ce soir. Hey, sista,go,sista, soul sista, flow, sista" Then Ivan joined out of no where in a red suit and a black hat.

"If life's an awful bore, and living's just a chore that we do, cause death not much fun. I have just the antidote da! All though I mustn't gloat at the Moulin Rouge! You'll have fun. Just scratch that little niggle," Ivan shook his butt a little. "Have a little wiggle," The rest of his song was downed out bu the screams and shots from other men. Antonio was excited due to all this partying. He gave a little jump before dancing with some stranger. Gilbert manged to pull Antonio away from the dance floor and to the table where the gang sat. Just then everything stopped. Music, lights, people, stopped. There was a sound that sounded like rain mixed with twinkles. Then, glitter few from the roof.

"It's him, the sparkling diamond." Francis said nudging Antonio. Then came down such a beauty creature. There hair clean but covered by a hat. They wore a short dress. Man, Antonio never saw a man work a dress like this guy did.

"The French are glad" He sung. By god, could that voice get any more prefect? "-To die for love. They delight in fighting duels"

_But someone else was to meet Arthur that night. _

"But I prefer a man who lives-"

_Ivan's investor._

"And gives expensive" The lights came on a little and Arthur did a dipping motion from his swing. This caused the crowd to cheer. "Jewels"

_Alfred F. Jones. _

Arthur swung around in his swing and it caused men to go crazy.

"A kiss on the hand May be quite continental. But, diamonds are a English man's best friend." He jumped down from his swing and did a little spin. "A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental on your humble flat. Or feed your pussycat. Men grow cold as girls grow old and we all lose out charm in the end. But square-cut or pear-shaped, these rocks don't lose their shape. Diamonds are a English man's best friend." Meanwhile, Alfred sat with Ivan at his table.

"When am I gonna meet him?" Alfred asked shifting in his seat.

"After his number I've arranged a special meeting, just you and mister Arthur." Ivan looked Alfred in the eyes "Totally alone da."

"After his number I've arranged a special meeting, just you and mister Arthur. Totally alone" Francis said to Antonio.

"Alone?" Antonio turned his head a little.

"Oui!" and at the same time Francis said Ivan said "Totally alone." Arthur walked to the middle of the dance floor.

"Come and get me boys~" A crowd of men gathered around Arthur.

"I will be back da." Ivan said before leaving Alfred's table. He ran to the middle of the dance floor to join Arthur.

"There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer" Arthur placed his hands on Ivan's shoulders. This time Ivan sung,

"But diamonds are a English man's best friend."

"Is Alfred here, Ivan" Arthur said only loud enough to Ivan to hear.

"Oh Arthur, would Daddy let you down?" Ivan gasped when he saw that Francis had splet his drink on Alfred.

"Where is he?"

"He's the one Francis is shaking a hanky at." Just then Francis turned to Antonio.

"Excuse me, let me borrow this." He pulled out Antonio hanky. That' what Arthur saw. He gave Ivan a puzzled look

"Are you sure?" He said.

"That's the one, chickpea." Arthur playfully pulled Ivan to him and the dogs covered the two up.

"Will he invest" Arthur said removing his clothes.

"Arthur, after spending the night with you, how could he refuse?"

"What's his type? Wilting flower" Arthur batted his eyes. "Bright and bubbly?" he let out a laugh. "Or smoldering temptress?" Arthur made purring noises.

"I'd say smoldering temptress. We're all relying on you gosling." Ivan said before the curtain fell. Arthur danced his way to Antonio and leaned against the wall. Antonio looked like he was about to pass out.

"I believe you are expecting me." Arthur said smiling.

"Si. Yes" Arthur held up his arms and turned to the crowd.

"I'm afraid it's lady's choice!" Arthur pointed to Antonio blushed a little and shook his head no. Arthur made a cute pouting noise. He spun around and grabbed Antonio hand. "Let's dance." The two started to dance. Well Arthur did, Antonio was still trying to figure out what just happened.

"So wonderful of you to take an interest in our little show." Arthur said moving along side of him.

"It's very exciting. I'd be delighted to be involved." Antonio replayed tiring to keep up. "Assuming you like what I do of, course."

"I'm sure I will."

"Francis thought we might be able to,um, do it in private."

"Did he?"

"Yes, you know ,uh, a private poetry reading" Arthur smirked and dashed away from him. He climbed back up on his swing and began with the 'Diamond' song again but, something wasn't right. Even Antonio could tell. He stopped singing and he fainted. Ivan screamed no. But, luckily someone caught him. Ivan singled the dancer to bring him backstage. Not to scare or alarm anyone he started to clamp like it was part of the act. Once Ivan got the crowd settled he ran back stage.

"DUCKING IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?"

"Oh yes. Of course Ivan" Arthur was putting on different clothes to see which one looked better.

"Oh, thank goodness." Arthur spun around and Ivan gasped.

"How do I look?" Arthur asked placing one hand on a hip.

"How could he possibly resist from gobbling you up? Everything's going so well!" Ivan hugged Arthur and they laughed. One of dancers threw away a napkin covered in Arthur blood he coughed up.


	3. Chapter 3

((HEY GUYS! This is an update, I want to thank you all for the favorites this story has gotten! The main reason I haven't updated sooner is because I'm getting ready for SUMMER! Also I had a new Fan Fic in my mind. It involves the concept of the Song "Alice Human Sacrifice" and it will involve, Arthur, Antonio, Belgium, Lovino, and Feliciano! But, I will at lest get 3 more chapters in this story before starting! Reviews are love~.))

_So their I wanted. Arthur had told me that we would meet up in the Red Room. I don't renumber the last time I felt so nervous. Before I knew it Arthur was there. _

"This is a wonder place for a poetry reading. Don't you think?" The English man had on black shorts and a black shirt. His hair had a bad boy touch to it. "Poetic enough for you?" Arthur said in a whisper so Antonio would pay attention.

"S-Si" Antonio nodded. Arthur walked around the room until he reached a tray that held grapes, apples, oranges, and some champagne.

"A little, uh, supper? Maybe some champagne?" Arthur said as he pulled out the bottle from the ice.

"I'd rather just, um. Get it over with." Arthur, having his back to Antonio, let his eyebrow twitch. Nothing he hated more then a pushily costumer. He pushed the bottle back into the ice and spun around sexually.

"Very well." He said as he walked to the bed and run his hand up his shaved legs. "Then why don't you-" Arthur sat on the bed and patted it. "-come down here?"

"I-I uh prefer to do it standing." Antonio said putting on a smile.

"O-Oh" Arthur thought **'Bloody hell man, what more do you want?' **He began to sat up.

"You don't have to stand, It's sometimes..quite long." Arthur looked at the man with wide eyes and a confused face.

"Oooh~ I wonder what he's going to do to you Kirkland." A small fairy that sat on Arthur head. Arthur dust the fairy away. No time for it.

"And I want you to be comfortable. It's quite modern what I do, and it may feel a little strange at first, but I think if your open to it, you'll enjoy it." Antonio said with a smile as he played with his top hat.

Arthur dark green eyes sparked a little, wondering what Antonio was going to do to him.

"I'm sure I will."

"Excuse me" Antonio turned away from him and walked to the front of the bed. "...The sky is..blue..with bluebirds." Arthur keep catching his eye. So he turned his back to him **'Come on Antonio think, think.' **He spun around and let out "I think-" Arthur laid back and let out a moan. Antonio lost his train of thought and turned away,

"IS everything alright?" Arthur sat up annoyed a little.

"Um..Si, sometimes it just takes a little while." Oh god, it was someone who couldn't get it up. "I'm just waiting for inspiration" He looked down a little ashamed.

"Oh..is that what you need?" Arthur got up and walked to Antonio. "Let Arthur help, hmmm?" He got really close and grabbed Antonio crouch. Antonio let out a gasp.

"Does that inspire you?" Arthur threw Antonio on the bed and crawled over him. "Let's make love."

"Make love?" Antonio said as Arthur pinned him down.

"You want me don't you?"

"Well, I came to-" Arthur covered his mouth.

"No, tell the truth. Can't you feel the poetry?" Arthur said pulling off Antonio tie. Arthur began to dry hump Antonio and making little gasps. Antonio couldn't help but get a hard on. "Oh Antonio, give me your poetry, NOW!" Antonio yelped a little and threw him off.

"All right!" He crawled away out the bed. "It's a little bit funny."

"Wh-what?" Arthur looked at him.

"This f-feeling inside. I''m not one of those..who can easily hide. Is this- Is this okay? Is this what you want?" Arthur looked but stooped.

"Oh, poetry, yes. Yes. Yes this is what I want naughty words." Arthur started laughing and rolling around.

"I don't have much money, but boy if I did, I would buy a big house where we both.." He stared at Arthur who was rolling around the bed going 'Oh yes~' like he had problems. "Would live. If I were a sculptor, but then again no." Arthur crawled out of bed and onto the floor. "Or a man who makes potions at a traveling show." Antonio began to fell frighted at how Arthur was acting.

"No,No, don't stop!" Arthur begged.

"I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do." Arthur now covered himself with blankets and pillows and repeated yes over and over. Antonio looked at him with a 'What is wrong with you' look and walked to the window, and sung out. "My Gift is my song-" Turns to face Arthur. "And this one's for you, and you can tell everybody, that this is your song. It may be quite simple, but now it's done." He raised his voice to make it strong and powerful. "I hope you do not mind. I hope you do not mind. That I put down in words, how wonderful life is." A smile spread across Antonio tan face. He walked to the window and carried on. "Sat on the roof and I kicked some moss. Well, some of these verse, well, they, they got me quite cross." He turned to face Arthur who got off the ground. "But, the sun's been kind, while I wrote this song. It's for people like you that keep it turn on." They got closer to each other. "So excuse me forgetting but, these things I do. You see I forgotten-" Antonio made his voice more powerful, "If they are green or they're blue. Anyway the thing is, what I really mean-" Hr grabbed Arthur hand and there eyes locked. "Yours are the sweetest eyes. I've every seen." He sung as he spun Arthur around with him. Antonio went out the window to the the roof, holding Arthur hand making him follow. "And you can tell everybody" He spun on the roof a little and Arthur laughed. "This is your song. It may be quite simple, but now it's done I hope you do not mind. I hope you do not mind. That I put down in words, how wonderful is." Antonio took Arthur hands and whispered that last part. "NOW YOUR IN THE WORLD!" He picked up Arthur and spun him around. From the ground you could hear Francis yell,

"LOOKS LIKE HE GOT THE JOB!" Arthur smiled and rubbed noses with Antonio.

"I can't believe it." Arthur whispered.

"Oh no Arthur don't fall into his charm!" The little fairy whispered.

"I'm in love. I'm in love with a young, handsome, talented Duke." Arthur let giggles escape his mouth.

"Duke?" Antonio asked.

"No need to worry, the title not important." Arthur went in to kiss him.

"I'm not a duke." Antonio laughed. Arthur stopped and looked at him.

"Not...A duke?"

"No I'm a writer." Everything seemed to get quit.

"A WRITER?" Arthur yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur pushed away from Antonio with the look of pure shame.

"Yes, a writer." Antonio turned his head a little wondering what was wrong with Arthur.

"Uh-oh" The fairy said as it fell out the window.

"No!" Arthur hissed.

"But Franci-"

"That fucktard French man?" Arthur groaned a little. Of course it would be his fault. Far off Francis felt something was wrong, but he ignored it and had another drink. Arthur circled Antonio and said this all in one breath, "Oh no, your not another of Franics's oh-so-talented, charmingly strangers tragically impoverished proteges?" Antonio shrugged and smiled.

"You might say that, si." Arthur gasped and cover his mouth.

"OH NO!" He yelled and walked around. "I'm going to kill him!" Arthur made a run for the door.

"But, Francis told me-"

"What about the duke?" Arthur said as he opened the door. Just his luck, Ivan was standing outside with Alfred.

"Ah their-" Arthur gasped again and slammed the door.

"BLOODY HELL!" He groaned. "Hide! Out the back!" Ivan opened the door and Antonio hide behind Arthur.

"My dear, are you decent for Mister Alfred?" Ivan asked walking in. Arthur did the sexy hair flip, headbutting Antonio head, and nodded. "Where were you?" Ivan turned his head a little.

"Mmm. I, uh-" He walked backwards to hide Antonio to the naked eyes. "I was waiting." Ivan turned to Alfred and smiled.

"Dearest Alfred. Allow me to introduce, Mademuazelʹ Arthur." Alfred let his eyes wonder up and down Arthur body and smirked.

"Mmm, Mister Alfred, how wonderful of you to take time out of your busy schedule to visit." He turned his head and glared at Antonio who was crawling behind the bed. Alfred walked toward Arthur with his cane in his hand.

"The pleasure, I fear, will be entirely mine, my dear."

"I'll leave you two squirrels to get better acquainted da. Ta-ta." Ivan bid a farewell as he walked out the door. Alfred lightly kissed Arthur hand. Antonio looked around.

"A kiss on the hand may be quite continental." Arthur chuckled a little.

"But diamonds are a English man's best friend." Alfred smiled and tossed his cane and top hat to the side.

"Let's make our way-" Alfred walked toward the bed.

"DON'T!..You just love the view?" Arthur yelled and waved his arms. Antonio ducked. Arthur pulled Alfred in and for some ungodly reason he started to sing Antonio song. When he had Alfred pulled into a hug he waved for him to go away. Antonio almost made it out the door, when he saw the guard and slammed the door. Panicking, he turned and covered his face in the corner of the wall. Arthur quickly threw Alfred on the bed.

"You know Alfred, you must know the effect you have on women." He pinned Alfred to the bed. "Let's make love!" Antonio got away from his corner and stared at the two. Arthur sighed a little knowing this wouldn't work. "We should wait, till opening night." Arthur said pointing toward the door. Alfred, freaked out, dashed out the door and shut it behind him. Antonio looked at him. Arthur had his war face on and stomped toward Antonio. "Do you have any idea what would of happened if you were found." Just then Arthur let out a moan and almost tripped on his feet. Then, he blacked out, Antonio garbed him and looked around.

"OH! Oh, my...Arthur. Arthur?" He shook him a little. From the roof of the other building, Ivan had his telescope.

"Let's have a little peek-a-boo." All he could see was the back of Antonio head and Arthur going up and down. "Oh, right on target."

Antonio looked around and put him on the bed, but being clumsy he fell on top of him. Just then the door opened.

"I forgot my-" Alfred stood there with wide blue eyes.

"No she-" Before Antonio could finish Arthur woke up.

"Oh, Duke." he moaned.

"It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside." Antonio shook his head.

"Beautifully spoken, duke." Antonio joked a little.

"Yes, let me introduce you. The writer." Arthur grabbed Antonio hair.

"Si-Si! We where practicing!"

"You expect me to believe that Arthur Kirkland, in the arms of another man, in the middle of the night, inside an elephant, you were rehearsing?" Just when everything seemed lost, Gilbert bust threw the front door.

"How's the rehearsal going?" He smiled. Soon the hole ganged came threw the door. Ludwig rushed to the the piano.

"Shall we take it from the top?" Francis asked.

"Sorry. Got held up." Gilbert smirked and grabbed the champagne. Ivan was still looking threw his Telescope and gasped a little. He broke running.

"My dear Alfred. I'm most terribly sorry." He waved his arms out of breath. Antonio blocked out all the noise. Trying to figure out what was going on. This whole day was going crazy the next thing he held was Francis asking what was the play about. Antonio just let the first word come out of his mouth.

"It's about love." Alfred sneered at him.

"Love?"

"It's about love overcoming all obstacles."

"And it's set in Switzerland!" Francis laughed and clapped his hands.

"Switzerland?" Alfred asked.

"Exotic Switzerland!" Ivan added.

"It's set in INDA!" Gilbert growled.

"And there's a courtesan." Antonio looked at Arthur. Gilbert garbed a guitar.

"I play the pennies guitar player. He will sing like and angel, but dance like the devil."

"The magical guitar can only speak the truth.

"And I WILL PLAY THE MAGICAL GUITAR!" Francis said. He imitated notes and looked at Arthur.

"You are beautiful." He imitated more notes and looked at Gilbert "You are ugly" Gilbert looked around for a moment.

"The sitar player's secret song helps the lovers flee the evil one. Though the tyrant rants and rails it's all to no avail." Antonio told the plot to Alfred.

"And in the end does some one die?" They all looked at each other and shrugged. The room grew quite and they waited for an answer from Alfred.

"Generally,...I like it." Everyone cheered and they hugged Alfred.


End file.
